


Emerald

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Homewell AU [10]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Dominatrix Madelyn, F/M, Submissive Homelander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: "I won't always give you what you want, but I will always give you what you need"Madelyn owner of a BDSM club and important business man John/Homelander who visits that club AU
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Homewell AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514207
Kudos: 14





	Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> A friend suggested this AU and I had to write it.

The lights are low, the atmosphere relaxed. 

Madelyn Stillwell walks around like she's a Queen and everyone else here is beneath her, but then they are in many ways. 

John knows everything about her. Straight after the first time, Kevin brought him here to get him out of his funk after a breakup. John researched everything he could about her. 

Madelyn Stillwell had opened the Emerald, a BDSM club using the life insurance she had collected after the death of her husband. It started small but eventually built herself an empire; rich clients with a lot to lose if their after-dark activities were to become public. 

She catered to all types of fetishes and kinks, and sexualities. She employed roughly a hundred people. Madelyn, rarely herself entertained clients anymore unless a particular one interested her in some way. She could pick and choose because she had made enough money to live a luxury and never work again. 

John was obsessed with her. He doesn't know when curiosity descended into obsession, but somewhere over the last year, it had. He lived for the quick glimpses he caught off her every visit. In Emerald, there was an area to relax before going somewhere private with whoever had chosen from the catalogue or work up the courage to do so. 

He hadn't picked someone once, not that his choices weren't stunning, they were, but John wanted Madelyn. Hell, he'd already offered her million dollars for a single session which she had rejected.

For the first time in his life, his money hadn't gotten him his way. The sting of humiliation still makes his face burn.

Madelyn smiles at him from across the room. A huntress looking at her prey that she isn't quite ready to move in for the kill yet. John's a flame, and in this moment he would give up all his wealth, kill anyone, do anything to have her walk across the room and talk to him.

She doesn't. After a few hellos to some of her most loyal clients she leaves. John is left sitting there aching mind, body, and soul.

* * *

"Miss Stillwell, isn't going to be here tonight," Ashley tells him. The redhead is Madelyn's protégé of sorts. John can take or leave the woman, but Madelyn seems to have a fondness for her.

"Do you know why?" John asks, running his fingers through his hair. He feels more than disappointment; he feels like someone has ripped out his inside. "I mean it's unlike her to not pop in even for only for a minute or two,".

"She didn't say. But I know she'll be here tomorrow, I know you don't usually visit Wednesday nights, but if you are that desperate to see her…" Ashley trails off when he glares at her.

John feels like he's being punished for something, but he doesn't know what. He sits there for a little while longer before grabbing his coat and leaving.

He tells himself tomorrow he won't show up, won't change his routine, he knows that he is lying to himself. John knows that tomorrow he'll sit in the same spot, waiting for her.

John will watch other people leave to go to a private room to indulge in their chosen vice while sits there like a faithful dog waiting for its owner.

* * *

John takes a sip of water. His heart beats fast in his chest. On the outside, he acts calm as Madelyn walks over.

"John, you aren't usually here Wednesdays," She comments in a way that lets him know that she knew he would be here because she wasn't yesterday. "Not that it isn't always a pleasure to see you, of course,".

"Yet not as pleasurable as it could be for both of us," John replies, he hopes it sounded smooth and not stupid. 

Madelyn's hand reaches out, pressed against his cheek, it's the first time they have ever had any physical contact. Her touch soothes and burns him at the same time. Neither misses his intake of breath. 

"You didn't tell me the answer why you're here today, John," Madelyn reminds him, her thumb caressing his cheek. They both know why, but she's intent on making him say it. 

"I wanted to see you. You weren't here yesterday," John answers, at this moment he'd tell her anything she wanted to know as long she didn't remove her hand.

There are a few other people here waiting to be seen, and they are watching them, but Madelyn doesn't care. He does, not because out of embarrassment or anything as mundane as that, but because they get to witness this moment between them. 

"Good boy," Madelyn praises, her thumb moving to his lip; brushing over it gently. "If you wait around for a little Ashley has something that I want you to look over,".

He nods his head. A whine almost escaping his lips when she moves away from him. 

John sits there waiting, it feels like anything from a minute to a week could have passed since Madelyn had walked away from him. It's the most peculiar feeling.

"Miss Stillwell, told me to give you this," Ashley says, handing him some papers.

"Thank you," John replies, it's an automated response. He's not paying attention to her. His eyes are scanning the first page of the paper. The words  **Contact, Submissive to Mistress Stillwell** stand out.

* * *

There was no doubt in his mind before even reading the contract he would sign it. Still, he took it home with him. Read through it twice, added things to a blank page that Madelyn had attached things he would like to do that wasn't there, things he wouldn't do that were there or wasn't there, safe word, names he was comfortable being called, what he wasn't. He signed it.

John still couldn't figure out why she would turn down a million dollars for a session yet have him as her Submissive for free with way more than he could have even imagined. But he wasn't going to question it.

It had been three days since he had handed the contract back to Madelyn. Three days he had been waiting painstakingly for their first session together.

The first seven sessions would be at Emerald, it had said so in the contract. If they were both happy to continue with the arrangement then further sessions would take place at Madelyn's home.

John was at the Emerald, he didn't know how but tonight he knew she would call for him. A hunch that had proven right when Ashley handed him a key card and said "Diamond Room Three, Miss Stillwell, said to tell you to be in the waiting position,".

* * *

John kneels facing the wall, naked.

Every sound makes him jump; every sound excites him. It's confusing but in an exhilarating way. When Madelyn enters the room his heartbeats furiously in his chest. John wants to turn around to catch a glimpse of her, but he doesn't. He waits for instructions.

"Face me, John," Madelyn commands, he was expecting her to be dressed in leather or something, but she wasn't. Madelyn is wearing a white dress, she looks stunning with an air of maternal innocence that shouldn't work so well with the crop she twirls in her hand, but it does. The entire image excites him in a way he can't explain.

"Tell me your safe word," Madelyn orders, she knows it already, but it was in the contact that she would begin every session asking for his safe word.

"Lemon. Mistress," John replies, and he wants to reach out and touch her, but he doesn't.

"Good boy," Madelyn praises, caressing his face with the crop. "Hold out your hands, palms up,".

John obeys, a sharp intake of breath as the crop came down across his palms. Madelyn smiles at him. "Don't worry tonight because it is our first session I'll be going easy on you,".

He wasn't worried. John trusts her. He had to otherwise he wouldn't be here, if he were honest there was no one else on the planet that he would submit too. John can't figure out why he wants to or does for her.

Madelyn trails crop down his cheek, neck and chest before hitting the palm of his hand again. The second stings more than the first, but it is a sweet sort of pain.

"Do you trust me, John?" Madelyn asks bringing the crop down across his palm again. 

"Completely Mistress," He answer honestly, lapping up her praise when she said "Good boy,".

"I am going to put a blindfold on you. Because I can't see your eyes and gage from that how you feel you will verbally tell me. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, Mistress,".

* * *

Madelyn had shown him pain, she had shown him pleasure. She had controlled him completely, he had handed over that control without a second hesitation. She had commanded and guided him to give her pleasure. The taste of her still lingers on his tongue.

Now they were in the aftercare phase and his head is resting on her lap while she strokes his hair.

"How are you feeling?" Madelyn asks one hand through the hair. The other caressing the red marks on his back. They would turn to bruises, John was sure of it. He would cherish each one.

"Good," John replies, nuzzling his face into her stomach. She smells of sex and vanilla body lotion. He wonders if she knows this. "There is no other I can describe other than good. Really good,".

"You did well. I'm proud of you," Madelyn praised, John drinks in that praise like a thirsty man guzzling a glass of water. "Of course, I always knew from the moment I set eyes on you, that you would be an excellent submissive,".

"Then why did you make me wait so long?" John says with an almost whine that makes Madelyn laugh.

"No has ever said no to you, John. They have always given you everything that you wanted from the moment you were born, but never what you needed. I however will always give you what you need, not what you always want," Madelyn explains, softly. "You needed to learn patience. You needed to learn that you can't have everything when you want it. That not everything you want can be brought. You also weren't ready, you thought you were but you weren't, John,".


End file.
